Siem Blackrim/Kyr'am Verd
Siem Blackrim was the main antagonist of the 5th Ambush Game "Rise of The Saboteurs" and the epic finale "Rise of The Jedi Knight" hosted by Ivar-Jedi. He also appeared at the end of "Rise of The Infiltrators" Siem Blackrum served as a Republic Pilot before and during The Clone Wars and was best friends with Ravi-idej. They build "The Grey Bug " together. Eventaully Siem betrayed his friend and became his rival Lord Kyr'am Verd. History Youth Ravi-Idej The Grey Bug Rise of The Saboteurs Before Before the whole tradegy of the "Saboteurs" was still a good friend to Ravi and lend his ship to gather and carry a special Elite Force for Ravi to Coruscant. Siem also brought his apprentice, Denal Carts. But, unbeknownst to everyone on board, except the Saboteurs and Siem, this would be a one-way trip. Siem already found out about the Saboteus but was unable to see who it were and how many it were when he caught them in the act. The Grey Bug crashed on the planet of Morzux, killing several passengers including Jedi Master Zhan Fray. Siem survived the crash but ran away. He started a camp inside a mountain cave he discovered and watched Ravi try to find the Saboteurs with succes. Siem did not go to Ravi since he didn't know who was an Saboteur. Becoming Verd "We need to call this Mysterious Thing something besides 'Mysterious Thing'...how about Kyr'am Verd?" - Zamora Firewing (SithKillagal99) On a stormy night, Siem, out of anger and frustation, decided to gather what he could and kill everyone that still lived, just to get the Saboteurs. Driven by madness he designed a new armor to wear during the killings he has planned not to be reckonized. In his den in the mountain cave he was able to spy on the survivors but they were not able to ever spot him, the rockformations made it impossible. When Siem noticed Crystal Diamond (Jedikim2424) was about to be executed he came into action. He wanted to kill Ravi but Crystal made a run for it into the remains of the Grey Bug and Siem decided to destroy the ship completely so, incase Crystal was one, no Saboteur could ever leave. He blew up the ship he had worked so many years on. Being pleased with his succes Siem returned to his hollow to prepare for his next kill. He had his eye set on Folus Ratta (Wiz-Man) (DarthPotato77) for the second night. Luckily for him, Ratta loved big shiny expensive things and Siem had just found a diamond in his den. He placed it in sight for the crimefighter to see. After Ratta left the waterfall spot, Siem followed, ready to kill Ratta. Ratta noticed him and a fight ensued. A rescue team came to Ratta's aid and Siem fled. Aftermath After being sliced in two by the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi Siem's seperate bodies were thrown somewhere off into the woods... to rot. However what they didn't expect, as seen in the Conclusion to the first Rise Title, Siem had survived his wounds and opened his eyes... Survival Siem's survival is a great one. After opening his eyes and coming back to the sense of what had just occured, he felt angry and saddend. He started to crawl to the base camp of Ravi-Idej, who had now left the planet. When he reached the camp he heard a big loud boom in the air and when he looked up he say several burning pieces of a Republic Cruiser coming down to the planet. Knowing his enemies were on board that cruiser, and his old friend Ravi, he felt relieved and empty. He mourned for his old friend. An hour later, Siem started to lose blood again and needed to come up with a solution as fast as possible. He couldn't come up with anything and thought he was going to die a miserable death. Then, suddenly out of nowhere, a Separatist Shuttle landed on the surface. Coming out of it was Count Dooku, gaurded by Mangagaurds, sending out several Droid Parties to investigate the area. He soon found Siem and took him on board for medical treatment. When Siem woke up, he was treated and had now new mechanical legs to function with. Dooku came in and told him everything that had happened. He also revealed that his Investigation Party was to find the remaining Saboteur. Siem got mad with rage but was strapped to the chair. Dooku took the time and eventually managed to calm Siem down and manipulate him to join the Separatist Alliance. Dooku also promised to hunt down Stimpy Bigshield and give Siem his "revenge". Siem simply agreed. When Dooku asked for Siem's name, Siem didn't answer with his real name. He simpley said: "Verd" Rise of The Infiltrators Siem didn't appear in the second game until the very end when Ravi-idej and what was left of his company tried to escape the Separatist Fortress on the planet of Batinee. After arresting Daniel Flox as the final Infiltrator, the fortress and the group were visited by Anakin Skywalker (now known as Lord Vader) and gained a transmission from (now Emperor) Palpatine who ordered the death of Flox due to his failure. After Flox's death Order 66 was continued with Ravi as the final Jedi to be killed. After a fierce confrontation Ravi and company tried to escape the planet with Ravi creating a diversion so the rest could get away safely. During Ravi's diversion he was ambushed by Verd on a speeder and after the shock and realization of Verd's survival, both fought out their conflict once again. But Ravi was too unstable and battered by his experiences that week and was easily overthrown and got his hand cut off. Before Verd could kill him, Ravi was saved by Lume-Den who, in turn, sacrificied himself. Ravi tried to escape but was shot down by his former Commander Fierce. The speeder crashed in a large lake nearby and exploded, resulting in Ravi's death. Verd was pleased with the results of his actions. Rise of The Jedi Knight Siem Blackrim returns as the main antagonist in the epic finale "Rise of The Jedi Knight" set 20 years after the events of ''Infiltrators. ''Now more commenly known as Lord Verd, Siem has gained the loyalty of his bodygaurd Harlin Krekis. Together they had been making plans about overthrowing the Emperor and when he betrayed them they set their plan in motion. Musical Score Ivar has found a theme that he thinks is suitable for Siem Blackrim's "dark side" wich is more commenly known as the powerful, yet fragile, Lord Verd. Trivia *The character was first (even during the game itself) called Siem Lint. Ivar changed it to Siem Blackrim on December 3, 2012 for certain reasons. *Siem appeared in the Conclusion of "Infiltrators" His appearance was kept secret by Ivar all the way through the game itself. *Verd was made up before the after the first game entered production. *The name "Kyr'am Verd" has all the credit to SithKillagal99. *Ivar never planned, until filming the conclusion, about letting the ffirst game end with an open ending or Verd/Siem surviving *Verd was also the biggest flaw of the first game. Ivar allowing JediKim2424 (who decided Verd's actions) to look at everyone's guide and always being able to kill them without protection. *Kyr'am Verd is Mandoa. The Mandalorian language. *Kyr'am Verd translates in Mandalorian to "Death Warrior". Category:Rise of The Saboteurs Category:Ivar-Canon Category:Unplayable character Category:Phase I Category:Phase II Category:We Need Help